My Lady Dragon Tamer
by RiverOfTheWolf
Summary: "Has anyone ever tell you how much of a fool you are?" "Yes, a lot actually, but I never stopped believing" "You can not save everyone" "For you I am willing to try" She already had enough on her plate, with a family curse and dragons what more can possible go wrong? Charlie/Oc possible Lupin/oc WARNING :Cursing, violence.
1. Prologue

****My Lady Dragon Tamer****

****Prologue: Closing my path****

"_Has anyone ever tell you how much of a fool you are?" "Yes, a lot actually , but I never stopped believing" "You can not save everyone" "For you I am willing to try"_

_**Disclaimer! I DON'T own HP. Only my OCs.**_

* * *

><p><em>12 years before:<em>

"Do you swear to become heir of your family name? To uphold the family business, fortune, and secrets; till your very last

breath?" It is as if my world was falling apart while I was struck with one of the unforgivable s; I have never wanted this.

"I, Amelia Elvena Dracul , do swear to become heir of my family name; to uphold all of my family business, fortune and

secrets. . .till my very last breath. . ." I did not dare look at them; but I could feel the pity burn into my side as they were

my witness of my life coming to an end.

"Do you swear, to carry the Dracula's seal; to never use your powers for evil, if so, you shall suffer the Dracula's seal

which is death ." I never wanted this; why could they not just be on his side, why did they have to leave this to me, why

are they just giving me pity when they should have been the one in my place instead.

"I swear to carry. . .the Dracula's seal; to never use my power for evil, if I ever do I. . .I shall suffer till my last breath."

the burning sensation struck me breathless; as if a hot branding rod was digging deep into my spine. Biting my bottom

lip till I could taste copper in my mouth, I could hear her choked sob; she had no right to cry for my, no one does.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**The Dracula family! I have been doing my research!**

**Please rate or review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! Chapter time, Chapter time! I hope you like!**

**Im sorry I really did my best but I kept changing what I wanted and I hope you like!**

**So I DO NOT own HP only my OCs**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> 

**~*12 Years Later*~**

"This is outrageous! How do they expect us to lower our price for them! The Ministry of Magic is out of their mind, do the not care for the lives that are at stake when

removing a piece of heart string from a dragon or removing dragon hid!" grunts of agreement filled the room of hush whispers and fist slamming upon the wooden

table.

"They have been ridiculous since they have been under that Minister, PAH, how do they expect us to pay my workers and keep food on the table with these prices, I

say we raise it for our pleasure!" another round of grunts filled the room; these were not an ordinary group. Each person had carried themselves differently, from

wearing exotic clothing to the amount of jewelry that shine the best; as long it is shows that they deserve to be in this room. They all have one thing in common, and

that is dealing with dragons.

"Now, gentlemen, I am sure we could manage a agreement with the Ministry of Magic, I-" the young thirty year old, is interrupted by a loud sarcastic laugh.

"HA! Do not make us laugh young Derickson, you have yet learned the ways of these Ministry; one is not to make agreements with them at all" the group of men

chuckled, while the young thirty year old colored under embarrassment.

"I believe it would finally have the Ministry of Magic away from our business, if we form a contract with them!" he tried to speak up over the loud voice that seem to

drown him out.

A high pitch whistle silenced the room, the lone sound come from the only small figure that was sitting at the head of the table. With long black curly hair seemed to

stand out from her pale complexion, along with her golden eyes that lazily gazed at each men before her.

"Gentlemen, please, show some manners" her Romanian accent was heavy as she spoke; some of the men chuckled and other just mumbled in displeasure for the

interruption they had a moment ago.

"Mr. Derickson, I understand that you are following your father foot steps, and in the business with dragons, it is very dangerous job. I am sure your father has

explained that we do not make any agreements with the Ministry of Magic, it is our law not to and dragons do not break promises" the young woman gave him a lazy

smirk.

"Do you not think it is time for a change? The Order of the Dragon contract can not possible hold the Ministry for long, there has to be a second option on the side."

he would not be the fool for any of theses men, he will prove a point that he could take on his family business like everyone else in this room; even if that means

breaking his father rules.

"The thing is, , there is no need for a change; it would only be an easier advantage for the Minister to have each of us in their jaws. This Order has been in my family

for many generations, it is still in use for a reason and that is; equalization between us all." she could see doubt in his eyes; but what she said and what everyone

knows already is true. It was her great, great,great grandfather who was one of the founders of the Order and it came with two tails; one is the true of real dragons

dealing and the other was for the muggles eyes.

"You see, the Ministry does not like the Order for one reason; they fear us. They fear us because we compromised among each other many years ago, the contract

they had made; if the Ministry tries to disrupt one of our brotherhood then they should be punished by our wrath." all the men in the room chuckled and reminisce of

the tails that they were told when they were young.

"Gentlemen, it is late; as much I enjoyed the glory of the Order, I for one must retire; now that we have dealt with the problem I declare this meeting adjourned."

She can hear mumbles of goodbyes and agreements as she took her leave; most of them want to hurry back to their families, other want to spend time with old

companions till the next meeting. As she was rushing to the parlor; that held multiple fireplace for floo networking, she could have tasted her freedom till the one

annoying voice of the night called out once again.

"Miss. Dracul! Can I have a word," Young Derickson, nothing compared to his father who had more wits to him than his son.

"Lady Dracul, to you!" she hissed as she snapped too faced him, "What is it I can do for you Mr. Derickson, I would like to go home" her golden eyes flash for

moment, when the young heir, disregarded her title.

"I would like to ask a few simple questions on the history of your family deals with Ministry." she snapped quickly forward to the fire place, ignoring the shout of her

name.

"Dracul's tower!" she shouted with anger, the nerve of that little brat! Why did she let Derien talk her into letting his son sit without him! She stormed out of the

fireplace and into a Victorian room; in the muggle world, the legendary Poienari Citadel looked destroy and unkempt, but it is all hidden under an illusion for the

safety of the muggles lives. Everything is the way it was for many years, not a speck out of place and the walls are like of new, and held the Victorian style.

"Mistress, Lady Mary requested your presence-" she walked past the house elf that had appeared in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>olalala!<strong>

**I hope you like, I don't want to give anything away in one sitting, and I hope it is not a mary-sue character!**

**Throw the love and R&R**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

So. . . .I meant to post. . a while back. . . .but when I was reviewing the chapter that I was going to post it seemed to blah. . .so I decided to push a chapter back, I want to go into detail, enough to not bore you.

Also I am trying to work my stories around my job, it is not easy at the moment.

But Marry X-mas , Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer all around! I DO NOT own HP only my OCs~

(' ') Thoughts

(" ") speaking

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: part 1<p>

*Few Days before~

Charlie W. Pov.~

Another defeated sigh filtered around the room, letting another rejection letter float to the floor; he was starting to see

his mother point in working for the Ministry. But it wouldn't be the same, he threw his arm over his face.

"Hey Charli-, what in merlin's name is wrong with you" he lifted his arm to see, the familiar red hair trait that runs in the

family, from the long hair and a tooth for an ear-ring; he already knew it was his older brother.

" Another rejection! I am on my bloody ropes with all these rejection letters! I could hear her know Bill! 'You can always

work with the Ministry!' " rubbing his fist over his eyes. This is the worst day of his life!

"Another? How many is that now" Bill teased, that only made his little brother sulk. He bent over to pick up the few

letters on the floor. Wincing, that is four rejection letters already, he sighed when his little brother became silent.

"You have three letters to go, don't give up yet. Now pull yourself together, mum wants us for dinner" Bill ruffled his hair

before leaving his brother alone to himself.

"Yeah, three. . .more letters" he sighed before rolling out of bed. It was best if he left his room now, Bill was a warning

before his mother sent the twins and he really did not want to deal with them.

* * *

><p>*Somewhere at the Dracul tower~<p>

"You were out later than expected, what was the issue?" golden eyes were watching the young heiress place a

handkerchief over her mouth. The flames around them flickered, each time the heiress gave a wet cough.

"It is none of your concern" came a raspy reply, she saw the heiress flinched when she took a peek at the once white

handkerchief that is now spotted with red.

"You are stressing yourself, if only you listened to me and looked at those intership like you are suppose to, let me send

in a healer-" the heiress, hit the table as if a child was throwing a tantrum. Similar golden eyes glared back, to the other.

"MARY, ENOUGH! JUST HEARING YOU IS NOT HELPING RIGHT NOW-" the heiress, was interrupted by uncontrollable

coughs.

"Amelia!, Healer! Healer!" in horror, she watch as the young heir, eyes roll in the back of her head; slipping from her chair

to the ground.

"AMELIA!" running to the fallen heiress, first thing she did was check her pulse; her heart seemed to be slowing down

from all the coughing.

* * *

><p>It felt like the hours had dragged, it was pure luck that one of the house elves were cleaning down the hall when they<p>

heard their Mistress cry for help. Help came right away, when the house elf appeared in Lady's room to see their Lady

had collapsed.

The sound of retching, kept her hands clutched in front of her; it seemed to be a familiar sound that she will never adapt

to. Releasing a shaky sigh, Mary grabbed the first document that was in front of her; not focusing on the document itself,

just looking around the once familiar room just felt so foreign to her. The walls that bared posters of places, and bands,

shelves that were filled with trinkets from travels or small dragon plushies.

'It is as if, it never existed'

The door opened to the room next door, her eyes immediately looked straight to the healers face; from the look he had,

it would not be good news.

"It seems I have been coming here quite often, and mostly these last few weeks might I add." the healer sighed as he

rubbed his nose in frustration. He would like to think he was a wise man, but at times he felt like the grandfather to these

girls. Being with the family as their personal healer, it would come with the consequences to learning the family secret.

"She has been stressing, lately, late nights with the Dragon Order, all of these paper work, and I have a feeling the

Ministry is not helping either. I have been telling her that she needs help. . .but she seems to overlook any of my ideas. I

do not know who this person is but, I know she is not my little sister"

"Mary, you have to understand with all this negativity, she will not make it to thirty! I understand you miss the way things

were before, but right now your sister health is on the line."

Mary picked up the recent document the she abandon, with a quick flicker of its contents, she smiled.

"I found the solution to our problem, Mr. Tos" she waved the document in excitement. The elderly Healer sighed as he sat

in the chair in front of the desk.

"I hope you know what you are doing" he muttered, he has a feeling he will be stopping by here more often than he

should. 'I hope Lady Amelia is prepared for this'

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update!<p>

**Happy holidays! I hope you all are having a safe holiday and all that jazz.**


End file.
